international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Song For Hungary
Song For Hungary is the Hungarian national selection for International Music Festival 23. The final was originally scheduled to take place in 1 March 2015, but was delayed to 6 March due to the amount of rounds before it. The shows are presented by Monika Hoffman, who is a Swedish-Hungarian singer and songwriter from Sweden. The next Song For Hungary will probably not be for a long time due to the new rule of random countries. However, every country ESCIsrael (Hungary) gets will turn into Song For (Country). These series may be changed to Best of (Country) however. x won with xx points. All songs Round 1: Charts In this round, only songs from the in multiple genres will compete for a spot in the semi final. Only 5 songs will qualify to the semi final, while 2 songs will qualify to the second chance round for a spot in the semi final. Any languages were allowed but the only ones found in the charts were Hungarian. Only Hungary voted in this round to ensure the Hungarian entry will be revealed by the deadline. It took place on 27 February. Voting System: Hungary awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to it's 10 favorite songs. Round 2: Other In this round, songs will be chosen from some sites. They will compete for a spot in the semi final. Only 5 songs will qualify to the semi final and 2 will qualify to the second chance for a spot in the final. Only Hungary will vote in this round to ensure the Hungarian entry will be revealed by the deadline. It took place on 27 February, but the results were finalized on 28 February. Voting System: Hungary awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to it's 10 favorite songs. Round 3: Second Chance In this round, the songs that qualified to second chance in previous rounds will compete. Two out of 4 songs will qualify to the semi final. Only Hungary will vote in this round to ensure the Hungarian entry will be revealed by the deadline. It took place on 28 February. Voting System: Hungary awards 12, 8, 4, 2 points to it's 4 favorite songs. Round 4: Semi Final In this round, the five qualifiers from the first and second round as well as the second chance qualifiers will compete. Only 6 out of 12 songs will qualify to the final. In this round, juries participating in International Music Festival will be able to vote. It will take place on 1 March 2015 and users will have till 5 March 2015 to vote. The results were announced on 5 February 2015. Voting System: Juries award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. Juries: , , , Round 5: Final The final will take place in 6 March 2015. Anyone participating in International Music Festival will be able to vote. They will be given till 12 March 2015 to vote. The results will be presented on 13 March 2015. Voting System: Each country awards 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2 points to their 6 favorite songs. Category:IMF 23